Golem
by 43501
Summary: Desiring to cash in on a niche market, a female asura designs and tests a prototype for a certain type of golem. Things do not go as anticipated. (Note: This is very, very explicit, closer to an R18 rating. Proceed with caution.)


"Advanced Magi-Pistoning Dildonics offers a quick, easy and discreet solution to sate the needs of a genius-on-the-go. The system comprises of two parts: the external component, gauge sizes in 3", 5" and 6.5", and the internal component, a neural matrix crystal containing the relevant programming parameters. You don't need to be a golemancer: place it in the chassis of any commercially-available model and you're good to go. Refer to the attached manual for a comprehensive list of compatible models. This exciting new product can be yours for the low price of..."

Her voice trailed off, enthusiasm drained, the practiced salesman smile of her vague reflection in the holo-panel warping slightly into a displeased grimace. The young asura had been practicing her sales pitch and going over patent diagrams for over an hour now, delaying the initial reason she was in the most remote corner of the shared lab complex in the early hours of the morning.

She stood before a low granite workbench, frowning and considering a series of holo-panels floating behind it. Numerous patent diagrams littering the countertop were enveloped in a warm orange light as her gaze flickered between a screen listing her primary talking points and anticipated questions, and an auxiliary panel with a news ticker. If she dared to look beyond, through the gaps of the panels, she could make out the massive, looming shadow of Rata Sum in the distance, marooned amongst a spectacular swirl of stars.

Heart fluttering, she twisted her shoulders to glance behind at her unusual invention. Regarding her handiwork with some level of satisfaction, the asura folded her arms over her narrow chest. The presently inanimate golem was situated a stride away from the primary workstation, its arms and legs retracted. Were it not for the obscene addition fastened to its front, it would have appeared as any other standard-model Peacemaker golem. She had hand-crafted and tested the 6.5" gauge currently fastened to it - detached from the golem who would use it - and was convinced she had perfected its shape, size and pliability.

Finally, her hips swiveled to follow her upper body, turning her completely toward the construct. Her expression wavered between fixed and irresolute, betraying her hesitation. Though she was confident that her programming represented the ideal sexual encounter for females of her species, optimized for the quickest release possible, it had never been tested. She had realized from the outset that, sooner or later, she'd have to be the one to test it.

"Initialize: Startup."

At her command, the golem's eye flashed to life, short legs expanding beneath it as its arms unfolded to float at its sides. The cerulean glow of the golem's arcanic motivators faded in and out for a few moments. Though not a golemancer by trade, the asura recognized this behavior as the golem's recognition of its new hex alignments. When the flashing ceased, indicating no immediate errors, she released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Acutely aware that the golem was incapable of sentience, she flushed with embarrassment nevertheless as she begun to disrobe. Her ears lifted alertly as the she pulled the sash around her midsection loose, unfastening a button. A shrug slid sleeves slid off shoulders, then off arms completely. With her upper body freed, she squirmed the rest of the way out, the traditional lab garb pooling at her feet, rendering her bare before being swiftly kicked aside.

Slowly, she seated herself at the edge of the sturdy stone workbench before the golem, seizing a glass jar from the countertop mid-motion. She held it up to eye level by the neck for inspection: the label on the opaque bottle depicted a rose-hued ooze with 'PR&T Esoterics' written below it in asuran script. Pushing aside her initial hesitation, she unscrewed the lid and inverted the bottle, pouring its contents into her cupped hand and accidentally over-filling it.

Viscous and sticky at first glance, the green-tinged, goopy substance felt pleasantly slippery as it escaped between her fingers to drip onto her thigh. She scowled at herself for her carelessness, mindful of the outrageous cost of the product, and immediately lowered her hand between her legs. With a twitch, the asura slathered the goo over her puffy lips, taking care to push as much of it inside as possible with her index finger. Satisfied, she leaned forward to dribble some of the substance along the golem's instrument, closing her hand around the shaft and dragging it along, coating it evenly. The black, slightly pliable attachment almost glowed in the low lights of the lab, slick and shiny.

The 'clink' of the bottle being returned to its position on the counter was the cue to proceed. The asura lifted her hands toward the golem and it mimicked her action. Cheeks glowed with a blush as she barely managed to interlace her claws between the golem's enormous, unfeeling hands, clawtips catching the edges of its palms. The affection in the gesture was wasted on a golem, she knew, but it was something of a comfort to her nonetheless. She needed all the confidence she could muster for a trial run like this. After she gave a commanding tug, the golem lumbered forward the rest of the distance to close the gap, the shaft softly poking her stomach.

The asura tilted her hips back, angled correctly on her upper rear for the golem's entry. The instrument's soft head traversed her skin as she rolled into position, trailing down from her bellybutton until it was poised at the ready against her pink slit. She drew a steadying breath through her nose and cleared her throat to attempt sounding authoritative.

"Run program."

Carefully at first, the head of the device parted her, seeking her entrance. Then, without warning, the golem thrust itself forward and the apparatus bottomed out, completely hilted inside the small asura.

"A-ah!"

The sharp, unforgiving entry wrenched a wounded yelp from her throat, causing her back to arch so steeply off the countertop that her head lolled back, top of her head touching the stone slab, dazed and eyes vacant. She shuddered involuntarily as her hands slipped free from the golem's and fell limply to her sides in shock.

Panic surged through her at the sensation of cold steel meeting her warm hide, breaking her from agony-induced stupor. She foisted herself upright on an elbow to notice that the golem had enclosed its hands around her hips, thumbs on the crook between mound and thigh, fingers securely encompassing her plump hindquarters. Its grip was so tight it would not allow for any escape as it held her in place, forcing her to adjust.

"Initiate shutdown protocol! Initiate shutdown protocol!"

The asura's stomach turned as she realized she'd neglected to test the failsafe function. The whites of her eyes grew visible in awful realization as the golem pulled back halfway from her orifice, the instrument in testing already glistening with her feminine juices. After a moment it pushed forward, slowly driving home its length deep inside her once again.

Following its creator's programming, the construct then fell into a moderate rhythm, pistoning long strokes into the tightly-restrained asura. Each push was powerful enough to cause the asura to buck against its gargantuan metallic hands, jaw locked as she squinted up helplessly at its single soulless eye. Artificial heat from the apparatus warmed her pink lips to a darker hue and emanated pleasantly throughout her interior.

The girl's long ears curled in shame, pain melting away into ecstasy as the next stroke produced a heated sigh from behind clenched teeth, squirming in the golem's unflinching grasp. Mind addled with lust, she finally submitted and closed her eyes, feelings of fear, failure and disgust evaporating as she allowed her creation to plow relentlessly into her.

Her long, languid moans seemed to bounce off the golem as it worked her, air filled with the sound of passionate cries and clanking constructs. For a brief moment, eyes fluttered open with concern as she considered whether her vocalizations would be heard from the open-air lab, but the thought was immediately displaced when she felt herself beginning to crest.

As the golem's movements grew quick but shallow, the asura did what she could within her confines to thrust her pelvis forward into the apex of the stoke, hungry for the full length of the gauge. Every pump was accented with a quiet 'thwap' as her stretched mound smacked against the golem's flat base, coated in copious amounts of her fluids.

She cried out in delight, her textured passage clamping down on the smooth apparatus with a vicelike grip, shuddering and heaving on approach to climax. Warmth and nervous energy coursed through every fiber of her body, tensing completely as the golem finished her with one last deep push.

Showing no sign of tenderness - though it was to be expected, she knew - the golem released the asura and pulled out unceremoniously, causing her stomach to lurch. The moment its hands were no longer supporting her, her body gave way and collapsed onto the bench, weak, used and brutalized. The feeling of carnal joy that had filled her was replaced with self-loathing and a hollowness. Lubricant spattered her thighs and pooled on the bench beneath her, and her hair stuck to her sweat-sheened forehead. Her slightly cool hands rested between her legs in futile attempt to dispel the swelling and throbbing pain there.

Momentarily energized by fury, she wrested herself from the countertop and lunged toward the golem on standby. She closed her hands around the device and with a firm, deliberate twist, unscrewed it from where it was installed. The test was a failure, the invention a waste of effort - even with optimal programming, the golem was unable to provide a better experience than the attachment used manually. Without thinking, she cursed and lobbed it, putting her entire aching body into the motion. The phallic object sailed through the air in a perfect arc before connecting with the stone pavement and skittering across the floor. Still rolling, it went off the edge and vanished into the Magus Valley below for somebody else to find.


End file.
